DevOps teams for SaaS environments continuously deliver new features at a rapid pace. A continuous delivery process and tool enables DevOps engineers to continuously fix defects and release new features to staging and eventually to production. The SaaS operation team needs to be in-sync with the changes that are being introduced in the DevOps pipeline, so that the SaaS operation team can closely monitor the system for any new defect, rapidly isolate problems and resolve the problems with the help from a Development engineer. For instance, SaaS Operations engineers typically depend on log messages generated by the SaaS environment to isolate and resolve issues.